


still into you

by arsenicjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Piercings, Post-Canon, Summer, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicjay/pseuds/arsenicjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Sugawara," Daichi greets, letting a genuine grin come onto his face. "It's been ages."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He comes closer now, walks over to where Sugawara is sitting on the chair under the stairs, book still sprawled open across his lap. Then stops, grin frozen on his face. He stares.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow. On second thought, maybe things have changed.</em>
</p><p>They meet a year after graduation, long after they’ve gone their separate ways. Daichi finds a lot more to Sugawara than he expected to - but perhaps, that’s not exactly a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, I don’t have a lot to say about this fic. Written because I was rather enamoured by the idea of Sugawara taking a walk on the wild side after leaving high school. Thanks to [auber_jean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auber_jean) for beta and for pushing me to write it. Thanks also to ticktocktober for beta. Title shamelessly taken from the Paramore song.

When Daichi first spots that familiar tuft of pale grey hair, he has to do a double take, abruptly coming to a halt in the doorway. Overhead, the bell chimes with his entrance.

Even with the early morning Tokyo breeze already hot and humid against the back of his shirt, urging him into the coolness of the tiny little cafe he’d found along the backstreets of Ueno, Daichi freezes, staring in muted surprise.

Almost completely hidden away into the corner booth under the stairs is an oddly familiar figure, comfortably curled into an old leather-fashioned armchair that all but melds into the auburn tones of the wooden slats across the wall. Thick, black combat boots lie slouched over at the foot of the chair, and Daichi’s confused gaze flicks down to the legs crossed over the cushy space of the seat, before trailing back up to the head bent over and seemingly immersed in an enormous textbook.

A soaring feeling of realisation rises through him at the sight of that familiar profile, one pale hand coming up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind the curve of an ear-

Hey, hold up just a second. Were those...piercings?

“Er, excuse me, could we get through?”

An irritated voice suddenly speaks up from behind him, and Daichi startles before hastily stepping to the side to let the girls pass by. He ignores their questioning looks, and hesitantly makes his way to the counter instead, unable to keep himself from sneaking discreet glances in the direction of the figure under the stairs.

That can’t be Sugawara. No way.

It’s been a year since they had last seen each other, both flushed from the thrill of graduating and the uncertainty of the year ahead. Up on the auditorium stage that day, Daichi had stared down at his graduation scroll, the thickly lined kanji written across the front and the paper-rough heft of it in his hand, scarcely able to believe it was finally happening. He had sat stiffly through the final speeches, subtly smoothening out the creases in his pants as he tried to sneak side glances at the clock to see how much longer they had left of their high school days. But later outside, just past the parents and students milling around as they took photos, Sugawara had caught him by the sleeve, jerking him to a halt and proceeding to bow deeply as he said,

“Thank you for being such a wonderful Captain, Daichi, it’s been my honour- ”

Daichi had stopped him there, too embarrassed by the praise and feeling altogether too awkward, for more than one reason, to let Sugawara continue. For one, both of them knew that piloting the Karasuno volleyball team had been a joint effort. As for the other reason- well, Sugawara had given him one of his enigmatic smiles, and Daichi had opened his mouth, his throat suddenly going dry as he briefly wondered if his long growing sentiments were worth voicing at all.

But then Asahi had drifted by, determinedly wearing his brave face, only moments before Hinata careened around the corner of the building, with a flustered Kageyama at his heels and the rest of the team following. After that point, they were all promptly distracted with final farewells, and more memorably, Tanaka’s sudden teary-eyed outburst of gratitude.

It had been so surreal back then. As if it was impossible to imagine anything beyond the schoolyard, classrooms and volleyball courts that had taken up so many years of their lives.

What had happened after graduation though, was just one whirlwind after another. Daichi had stayed back in Miyagi during their first year out of high school, helping his family keep things afloat on the farm. He couldn’t, by all good intentions, bring himself to apply to university - not when the previous year had been difficult for all of them, with the harvest yielding less than they’d hoped and his father falling ill. That’s just how it was when you lived a rural life, and with him being familiar with shouldering-on responsibility, Daichi just did what came naturally.

He supposes it was somewhere in between that he dropped contact with Asahi and Sugawara. In some regards it was like being left behind; it was hard watching them press on ahead and disappear into the big city, melding into the sleepless rush of Tokyo, while he yawned through the hazy, quiet sunrise of the countryside, dragging his feet out into the field.

Things had picked up by towards the end of that year though, and with his father’s encouragement, Daichi had tentatively sent out a few applications.

And now he’s in Ueno, Tokyo, wandering around in an attempt to gain his bearings before starting his first semester in the late summer.

“Just an americano, large,” Daichi says distractedly, barely glancing at the overhead menu before fishing out his wallet to pay. “Uh, with syrup please. Thanks.”

He slides away to the other side of the counter, out of sight from the figure in question, and waits for his drink, impatiently tapping out a tune on the wooden bench top as his thoughts whirl. Should he go up to Sugawara and say something? Would he recognise Daichi?

Though the more pertinent question, he supposes grimly, is would Sugawara even want to talk to him?

It’s been a year with neither a peep nor hint from Sugawara after all, and if he’s honest with himself, he’s pretty sure that’s got to count for some kind of wilful distance.

Well, it's not like he himself really went out of his way to try, either.

He never managed to tell Sugawara the confession that had drifted through his mind while they had been standing outside the auditorium - not after the moment had been lost, and certainly not after the post-graduation buzz had faded into the days and then weeks of monotonous summer. Sure, they had met up for a few days with everyone else from the Karasuno team, but those days had petered out and it seemed less and less important as time went on. And now, perhaps too much time had passed. Too many things had changed.

His stomach is squirming, little jolts of discomfort that flare with every surreptitious glance to the booth under the stairs. Nervousness maybe. Reluctance at worst.

Maybe it’s better if he just takes his coffee and goes.

But in the end, he doesn't get that chance; when he grabs his coffee and makes to leave with the bell chiming loudly overhead as more customers enter the cafe, he hears a voice call out across the room,

"Sawamura? Sawamura Daichi?"

Any lingering doubts he might’ve had about whether that figure is really Sugawara rapidly melt away. Yeah, that's Sugawara alright. Daichi would recognise that voice anywhere, all carefree softness and light enough to buoy anyone out of their bad mood.

Well, at least that solves the question of whether Sugawara would want to talk to him. Though Daichi does wonder a little at the mild regret that flashes across Sugawara's eyes when he spins around, catching his gaze. But then Sugawara offers him a wide smile, beckons him over and a rush of relief floods through Daichi. Maybe things haven't changed after all.

"Sugawara," Daichi greets, letting a genuine grin come onto his face. "It's been ages."

He comes closer now, walks over to where Sugawara is sitting on the chair under the stairs, book still sprawled open across his lap. Then he stops, grin frozen on his face. He stares.

Wow. On second thought, maybe things have changed.

Never thought Sugawara would be the type to get tattoos. And so.... _many_ piercings too.

He doesn't realise his sudden silence until Sugawara coughs politely and Daichi startles out of his reverie, wrenching his eyes away to look somewhere beyond Sugawara's shoulder as heat creeps up his face.

"Sugawara! What brings you here? And what are the chances of us meeting in Tokyo, huh? Pretty crazy," Daichi says in rapid succession, each nervous ramble more painfully obvious than the next. He knows the back of his neck must be starting to turn red too, and he abruptly cuts himself off, taking in a deep breath before bravely plastering the grin back on his face, hoping Sugawara won't call him out on it.

"It’s nice to see you too, Daichi,” Sugawara says with a faint tone of amusement. He lifts his book off his lap in gesture. "I’ve been studying economics at Tsubaka. I'm getting a head start for this year- ah, more like a refresher I guess. What about you, what are you doing out of Miyagi? And in downtown Ueno of all places?”

There's a tiny twitch to his lips that says he is very pointedly pretending Daichi didn't just bumble over his own words. Daichi is immeasurably grateful, even if he does redden further.

But the news itself surprises him, and he's oddly elated by the idea of Sugawara studying so close to his own campus. "I got accepted into Chuo University. So I'll be renting around this area maybe," he tells him.

Sugawara's eyes widen, and his face cracks into a bright smile. "Congratulations, Daichi! I was wondering what you got up to after school."

Daichi smiles in reply, laughs and thanks him, but their conversation falls into a pause, a lingering lull that lengthens with the distance between them. It only reminds him that it's been a year since they'd last seen each other, let alone talked; too much time for the silence to be easier than awkward, and each second stretches out longer than the last. Daichi still can’t quite look Sugawara in the eye and he knows it’s getting a little ridiculous, so he firmly tamps down on the rising awkwardness and opens his mouth, prepared to blurt something hilariously obvious about the weather-

"I'm really sorry we didn't stay in contact," Sugawara suddenly says. He bites down on his bottom lip, then ducks his head in apparent apology, hands clasping together with a faint _clap_. That same flash of regret comes over Sugawara's face. "I know that's a poor apology, and I kept telling myself I'd call you, call Asahi and we'd have a reunion back in Miyagi some time but- "

A hand drifts up to tug at the numerous piercings decorating his ear - an assortment of tiny studs along the lobe, topped with a thin bar through the upper curve of his ear. A single captive bead ring threads through the outer cartilage and Daichi’s gaze is instantly drawn to the flash of silver, glinting in the dim light of the cafe as Sugawara fingers it absently while he finishes, "Um, I guess things changed a bit.”

"Looks like a lot of things changed," Daichi says without thinking, and then he's snapping his mouth shut in mortification. Of all the things to say. He winces internally.

Sugawara looks surprised for a second, glancing up sharply at Daichi as if to assess his reaction and Daichi very determinedly tries to keep a straight face.

Funny how he’s never noticed how pale Sugawara is; it all but makes his skin glow where it isn’t inked stark black.

“Was wondering if you’d bring it up,” Sugawara admits, sounding a little rueful. “I do look pretty different, don’t I?” His hands are smoothing over the open page of his book distractedly, one hand thumbing over the dog-eared corner of the paper. “It’s ah-”

He breaks off into a laugh, almost nervous and it’s so familiar in its easy lightness, clear as a chime tinkling in the afternoon spring breeze, that Daichi feels a familiar burst of fondness in his chest.

But now with Sugawara himself so openly acknowledging the veritable elephant in the room, Daichi can’t help it - curiosity overtakes his better judgement and Daichi stares.

On the one hand, Sugawara seems utterly unchanged from the day Daichi had last seen him - wispy hair still falling in waves across his forehead, bird-bone delicate joints linked with muscle sleek from years of sport, and eyes still full of the cheer and genuineness that he remembers so well. But there are more than a few extra additions to Sugawara’s person: black bands of ink lazily circling a wrist and upper forearm, and piercings glinting in both his lip and ear. Under his plain white shirt, Daichi can see the shadows of another tattoo sprawling across Sugawara’s shoulder.

Either way, more body modification art than Daichi had ever expected, least of all from Sugawara.

“Only started getting these halfway through last year.” Sugawara gestures half-heartedly at himself, and then continues, sounding embarrassed. “It’d, um, been a while and Tokyo is different from Miyagi, _so_ different, I grew up- we were just typical kids from the country you know, and coming here was eye-opening, and sometimes I just wanted to try- " he breaks off, then continues with a mumble, "I thought it would help me get over some things maybe, ah-”

He’s not quite meeting Daichi’s gaze, eyes focused somewhere over his shoulder as he fiddles with his own hands. There’s another tattoo there, a thin geometric pattern trailing up the back of one thumb.

It strikes him as oddly elegant and somehow, Daichi is slowly realising that the entire look doesn’t seem as out of place as he had initially thought.

“You must be really surprised,” Sugawara says after a moment, sounding sheepish. “Sorry, I guess this is a bit weird-”

“Suga,” Daichi cuts in. The nickname rolls smoothly off his tongue, soft and comforting as if it hadn’t been unused for over a year. A cough to hide his laugh. “It’s- it’s fine. You don’t need to make excuses.”

Sugawara’s eyes widen, and he sits up straighter as a flush comes over his cheeks. He opens his mouth, studying Daichi with keen awareness, and then closes it again into a thinly pressed line that speaks more uncertainty than the continual fidget of his hands.

Then abruptly, he laughs. Obvious relief cracks onto his face even as he ducks his head down again, this time in apparent mirth. “Ah, you haven’t changed at all Daichi. I’m a little relieved. Glad even.”

“Glad?” Daichi takes the sudden break in the mood as an opportunity to slide himself into the empty chair next to Sugawara.

“You’ve always had that uncanny ability to fluster me, you know?” Sugawara says easily. He offers Daichi a small grin. “It’s been awhile since I’ve felt this nervous. It’s kind of refreshing.”

Surely that’s not something you admit? Daichi knows the confusion must show on his face, and he doesn’t make an effort to hide it; Sugawara has never been shy around him, has always firm in his gentle advice and teasing quips. He's missed it, if he's honest with himself, having that voice of clarity and steadfast concern and Daichi very nearly asks him to reiterate.

But Sugawara just waves him off, still grinning. “So how is everyone back at Miyagi? Did you ever go back to visit everyone at Karasuno?”

And with that, they drift into a familiar conversation, lilted with Sugawara’s bright laughs and Daichi’s own reserved amusement, showing in the continual twitches at the corner of his mouth. Catching up comes smoother to them now, and the topic eases from fond reminiscence, to their future plans for this year.

Daichi feels his hopes soaring again at the news that Sugawara is due to graduate at the same time he'd finish his own degree. It almost feels like a promise.

The rest of the morning slips away quietly, rapidly easing into the midpoint of the day until Sugawara glances at his phone and utters a small noise of dismay.

“I have to head back- sorry, I promised to give a classmate some of my old notes,” Sugawara apologises, looking reluctant even as he hurriedly packs away his textbook into an oversized bag.

It takes him another moment to yank on his shoes, a motion that pulls Daichi back to memories of late evening practices, after they'd cleaned up the gymnasium and were about to lock up the club room together. Sugawara had always been slow after changing back to his school uniform, methodical in pulling loose all of the laces before tugging his shoes on, no matter how soon their bus was coming.

It's the same now, fond familiarity striking through Daichi’s heartstrings and he’s suddenly rising from his seat, telling Sugawara that he’d walk back to the station with him at least, and maybe they should exchange their new numbers, see if they could catch up again later.

The look Sugawara gives him is both measures of surprise and delight, and Daichi flushes, pleased, ducking his head as he grabs their empty coffee cups and bins them as they exit the cafe.

When they step out in the direction of Ueno station, the air is even hotter - muggy and heavy with the thick cloud cover overhead trapping in the midday summer heat. Still, the station is a fair trek from where they are now, and Daichi asks more than once, with a dubious expression, whether Sugawara is going to overheat in his dark jeans and combat boots. But Sugawara just waves him off, hikes his bag up a little higher on his shoulder and asks Daichi about any upcoming plans.

Just as they’re agreeing to meet up at the same cafe someday next week, the atmosphere breaks and rain abruptly starts to pour, the pitter-patter of drops onto the concrete footpath steadily growing into the thunderous downfall of a full-blown summer storm that has them dashing for shelter under the awning of a distant convenience store.

“What bad luck,” Sugawara says in dismay, peering out across the street.

They’re both damp, shirts all but soaked through and Daichi pulls a face as he sweeps his wet hair back, away from his face. It’s warm at least, with the air even more humid than it had been before. Despite the grey clouds looming above the sun still manages to peek out, enough to leave a bright reflection on the wet tarmac that breaks through the hazy rainfall.

“At least we’ll dry quickly, once the storm passes-” Daichi remarks, but he trails off when he glances at Sugawara, jaw dropping.

Sugawara is facing away from him, still watching out onto the street with a frown. His thin shirt clings wetly to his body, highlighting the curve of his spine and a padding of muscle somewhat less than what Daichi remembers from the club room back at Karasuno. But that wasn’t all-

“You have a- ” Daichi breaks off, trying to keep the sudden grin off his face.

“A what?” Sugawara twists around, blinking in surprise then follows Daichi’s gaze down to his lower back. He yelps, hands automatically reaching back to cover the obvious tattoo sitting right above the hem of his pants. “-oh god, this is embarrassing. I didn't think- um, maybe just- "

Daichi waves his hands, losing the battle to keep his face from cracking into a grin. “It’s fine! I’m not really surprised anymore. Though I guess this is a little- a little different.”

Sugawara gives up trying to hide the tattoo with a groan, and gingerly plucks his shirt away from his back, so it isn’t as starkly obvious at least. Then he presses the heel of his palms into his cheeks, still flushed with an embarrassed red, and peeks through his fingers, the corners of his eyes pinched into a defeated expression. “Yes, I have a tramp stamp. There, I said it. It was a bad idea, I was slightly drunk when I got it, and I forget I have it sometimes- stop laughing!” he protests when Daichi starts guffawing into his own hand.

“It’s fine!” Daichi repeats, between chuckles. “It suits you, kinda.” Then he pauses, the words that he'd just spoken registering properly in his head, and hastily amends with, “Ah wait, that’s not what I meant- ”

“Wow,” Sugawara says slowly, but he’s starting to smile despite himself. “Of all the things you could’ve said. Sawamura Daichi, I’ll have you know that I am a good, wholesome young man- ”

“I never said you weren’t!”

“- _and_ , I don’t sleep with people until at least the third date,” Sugawara adds. His grin widens, just slightly.

Oh.

Wait, was that a hint?

Daichi frowns, mentally scolding himself; his heart has no business whatsoever with suddenly skipping a hopeful beat at this new tidbit of information. He clears his throat. “Might have to be uh, a little clearer about what you mean by that.”

Sugawara is laughing now. “It means exactly what it means, Daichi.”

Well, that's not exactly helpful. He’s about to try again, wondering if he might just be overthinking things, but the rain has slowed and Sugawara starts to move off again, shielding his eyes against the odd raindrop. Daichi follows suit, forcing himself to hurry a few steps so he doesn't linger behind and get caught up trying to envision what the tattoo on Sugawara's lower back looks like close up.

Though. Now that the thought has popped into his mind, he can’t help but wonder. If he squints, he can see the vague outline of a few characters, maybe _jun- shin- kuro?_ No, _mu_ \- he needs to get closer, maybe if he flattens Sugawara’s shirt against his back, it’ll be transparent enough to- _ahem_.

"So," Daichi says, trying to nudge them back in the direction of clarifying Sugawara's last mysterious quip, lest he get too distracted.

“So,” Sugawara echoes, smiling slightly.

“About that thing you said earlier-”

"You're as subtle as always," Sugawara says, cutting him off. There’s a twinkle in his eye.

Daichi allows himself a laugh, giving a self-deprecating shrug. Couldn't help it if he liked things laid out clear and blunt.

“Ah, you know what. I can be generous,” Sugawara suddenly says, as they turn the corner of the street and the station comes into sight. He offers Daichi a sly, knowing smile. “Next Tuesday can count as number two.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

They part at the station, with Sugawara giving him a warm clap on the back before waving a cheery goodbye as he breaks into a run for his train. Even with his shirt still damp and mostly cold, Daichi can feel the heat left from Sugawara's palm and he lingers at the ticket gates, watching as Sugawara disappears down the stairs to the platform. He allows himself another distracted small smile as his phone abruptly flashes with a message, from a newly saved number.

Then swears as he nearly drops his phone in surprise, heat crawling up his neck again:

_It was great catching up with you Daichi! Really hope that wasn't too shocking for you. (Sorry if it was!) But hey, maybe next time I can show you my tongue piercing. ;P_

Well then, Daichi thinks faintly, as he pockets his phone and heads back out of the station.

Next time it is.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, because I couldn't fit it into the fic without making it an obvious lampshade- I'm leaning on the premise that Japanese society, and youth in particular, are very slowly becoming more accepting of tattoos in public. Even so, I think it's more unlikely than likely that those with tattoos would show them off, whether it be just with rolled up sleeves or even in sweltering summer heat. I tried to circumvent that through the simplicity of the tattoos most easily visible on Sugawara's person (arms, hands), but in any case, let's ignore the fact that Sugawara would probably be a heck of a lot more careful about showing off any tattoos in public than I've written in the fic here...
> 
> And if anyone was curious, the kanji on Sugawara's back reads 純真無垢 or 'junshin muku' - which is something of an equivalent translation to the concept of 'tabula rasa'. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments always appreciated. Tumblr at [arsenicjay](arsenicjay.tumblr.com).


End file.
